monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Doll profiles/2014
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occurred, see the notes section. Profiles Avea Trotter *'Parents:' A centaur (father) and a harpy (mother) *'Age:' 17 *'Killer Style:' I love equestrian haunt couture and there's nothing that makes me want to kick up my heels like a new pair of gloves. *'Freaky Flaw:' I'm a little bit... okay a lot... stubborn. Once I've made up my mind, I hate to be reigned in, and I have a hard time not bucking the trend. *'Pet:' I've never found one that has been able to keep pace with me. *'Favorite Activity:' I can run like the wind, and there's nothing I like better than to go galloping off across, well, anywhere. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' I'm not a pony ride at a carnival so no, I won't give you a lift, let you "hitch" a ride or just "trot you over to your next class." It's undignified. *'Favorite Subject:' Physical Deaducation. Any class that lets me run is clawsome! *'Least Favorite Subject:' Swimming. Do you know how long it takes for me to get dried off so I don't have to go to my next class clopping wet? *'Favorite Color:' Red. Red looks good on me, so that's what I like to wear. *'Favorite Food:' Corn, oats, alfalfa and wheat grass smoothies. I'm also pretty fond of apples and sugar cubes. *'BFF's:' Sirena Von Boo, Neighthan Rot and Bonita Femur Bonita Femur *'Parents:' The mothman (father) and a skeleton (mother) *'Age:' 16 *'Killer Style:' I'm totally attracted to bright colors and my favorite place to shop for them are flea markets! Don't judge. You can always find freaky cool vintage fashions and make them your own. *'Freaky Flaw:' When I get nervous, I tend to chew on my clothes. I know it's a bad habit but a nice wool blend really calms me down. *'Pet:' I think I might be too nervous to have a pet. I would always be worried about how it was doing when I was away from it at school. *'Favorite Activity:' Shopping. A ghoul like me can never get tired of getting new clothes, especially when all my clothes have chew marks and holes. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When people call me an airhead, because they always see me fluttering down the halls. Not really a fan of nets either. *'Favorite Subject:' Art. I'm really attracted to form and light. Especially light... it's sooooo dreamy *'Least Favorite Subject:' Biteology. I can't pin down why I don't like it, but I have a deadfully hard time collecting myself in this class. *'Favorite Color:' Anything bright and vibrant! *'Favorite Food:' Wool and silk. *'BFF's:' Neighthan Rot, Avea Trotter and Sirena Von Boo Casta Fierce *'Parents:' Circe *'Age:' 19 *'Killer Style:' I like lots of buckles and straps crisscrossed over black and purple fashions splashed with glitter. *'Freaky Flaw:' I have to make sure to word the lyrics of my songs in just the right way or I run the risk of turning my audience into…well…let’s just say frogs don’t usually ask for an encore. *'Pet:' I can’t have a pet because I don’t think I could stand being constantly asked, Oh how cute…was this a fan of yours? *'Favorite Activity:' I'm a performer. I love being on the stage under the lights with an audience in front of me. There’s nothing like it, and it's all I ever want to do. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Fans who show up late and leave early. If you're coming to my show, please be on time and stay till the end. It’s a distraction, especially to the real fans that really want to be there. If that makes me sound like a diva, I can unlive with that! *'Favorite Subject:' When I was in school, it was drama. I could always play and sing, but drama class taught me how to be an entertainer. It's also where I learned the spellcial effects and flyrotechnics I use in my concerts. *'Least Favorite Subject:' - *'Favorite Color:' Black and Purple *'Favorite Food:' Tomatoes and monsterella cheese with balsamic vinegrrr. *'BFF's:' Catty Noir and Operetta Gilda Goldstag *'Parents:' The Golden Hind *'Age:' 16 in Golden Hind years *'Killer Style:' I love the neutral colors of nature! When you’re running through the deep forest you learn to love styles that are sleek and eye- catching as opposed to frilly and branch-catching. *'Freaky Flaw:' I guess I’m a bit on the nervous side, especially when it comes to sudden loud noises. They make me want to run first and find out what the noise was second. *'Pet:' Growing up in the wild, my first friends were animals so I never thought about wanting to have a creature as a “pet.” *'Favorite Activity:' I love to sit next to a quiet shady pool and read a good book. It’s so calm, peaceful and totally free of running. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' I hate it when monsters challenge me to race. It’s embarrassing…for them and I don’t like showing up my friends. *'Favorite Subject:' - *'Least Favorite Subject:' - *'Favorite Color:' - *'Favorite Food:' Wild berry and clover smoothies. I could unlive on them. *'BFF's:' Venus McFlytrap and Jane Boolittle. Invisi Billy Regular *'Parents:' The Invisible Man *'Age:' 15 *'Killer Style:' I totally unlive in my hoodie, skinny cutoff jeans and beanie so I guess if I had to give how I dress a name it would probably be "blipster". *'Freaky Flaw:' I can become visible whenever I want to but it's just easier for me to stay invisible because I don't have to think about it. Sometimes I have to remember though, that taking the easier route doesn't always get me where I need to go. *'Pet:' I had a dog once but I had to give him away because every time I took him out for a walk, animal control would try and pick him up as a stray. *'Favorite Activity:' I love doing special effects for MH theater productions. It's scary cool when the audience ooh's and ahh's over an effect and it's clear they can't figure out how it was done. Oh, and hanging out with my ghoulfriend, Scarah Screams. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When monsters think I'm a ghost. I'm just invisible - I can't pass through walls unless there are open doors in them. *'Favorite Subject:' Drama. Not the acting part but the technical parts like set design and special effects. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Physical Deaducation. Especially on the days we play football. I'll be like, "Hey quarterback, I was wide open!" and he'll be like, "Sorry, I didn't see you." Lame. *'Favorite Color:' Invisi-blue. *'Favorite Food:' I love seafood and pie. *'BFF's:' Scarah Screams and Catty Noir. April Fools' Day *'Parents:' The Invisible Man *'Age:' 15 *'Killer Style:' I'm kind of a minimalist when it comes to style - definitely a less-is-more kind of monster. I mean you'd never be able to pick me out of a crowd by what I'm wearing. *'Freaky Flaw:' I'm like totally transparent cause I have absolutely nothing to hide. It gets me in trouble sometimes though cause not every monster appreciates it, so I'm practicing on being more opaque. *'Pet:' I had a dog once, but I had to give him away because every time I took him out for a walk, animal control would try and pick him up as a stray. Now I have a box, which may or may not contain a cat. *'Favorite Activity:' I love pulling pranks and practical jokes. I don’t do anything destructive or mean, of course - just funny. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When monsters talk about me like I'm not there. It's totally not scary cool. *'Favorite Subject:' Physics. I'm like a total science nerd and some of my most epic practical joke ideas have come from experiments we've done in class. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Physical Deaducation. Especially on the days we play football. I'll be like, "Hey quarterback, I was wide open!" and he'll be like, "Sorry, I didn't see you." Lame. *'Favorite Color:' Camouflage. What? It's true. *'Favorite Food:' - *'BFF's:' I can blend in with any crowd. Iris Clops *'Parents:' The Cyclops *'Age:' 15 *'Killer Style:' I think I have a very discerning eye for fashion, and it's easy for me to really focus in on the designs and styles that best suit me. I especially love fabrics with eye patterns on them. *'Freaky Flaw:' It's easy to see by the bumps and bruises I'm constantly nursing that I'm more than just a little clumsy. I like to blame it on my lack of depth perception, but I think it's mostly because I don't always watch where I'm going. *'Pet:' I really want an alien pet of some kind - preferably something multi-eyed and fuzzy, not multi-tentacled and oozy. *'Favorite Activity:' I love stargazing. It's just so clawsome to look up into the night sky and wonder who or what is out there. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Not being able to find a pair of stylish, off the rack sunglasses. I mean, I can't be the only fashion forward Cyclops who thinks UV protection shouldn't just be utiltatian. *'Favorite Subject:' Astronomy, of course! It's creppy cool that there's a class that teaches me more about what I am passionate about. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Physical Deaducation. Hello! It's like the perfect storm for a monster with bad depth perception and a clumsy streak. *'Favorite Color:' Maroon *'Favorite Food:' Black eyed Peas *'BFF's:' Gigi Grant and Manny Taur Madison Fear *'Parents:' Sirens *'Age:' 14 *'Killer Style:' I am a total ghoul at heart and I love scary-sweet styles that are a reflection of that, but I also like to be a little edgy, too, 'cause even the calmest seas still make waves. *'Freaky Flaw:' I'm kind of clumsy when I'm on land. It's like in my mind I mean to do one thing, but somehow my body doesn't get the message. It's totes embarrassing, too, especially when I have an epically clumsy fall in front of other monsters. *'Pet:' I have a golden doodle who is one part fancy, one part adventurous, and all parts sweet. *'Favorite Activity:' Singing is my unlife, and I can't help but burst into song on just about any occasion where it's called for -- sometimes... hehe... even when it's not. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' I don't like bullying, and my heart just breaks when I see the damage being bullied causes. I also hate when monsters think I use my voice and my songs to lure monsters to their doom because I am a Siren monster. Nothing could be further from the truth. I use my voice like a lighthouse to guide monsters from the storms of unlife to safe harbors of peace and calm. *'Favorite Subject:' - *'Least Favorite Subject:' - *'Favorite Color:' - *'Favorite Food:' Cookies. They are the perfect food. *'BFF's:' Frankie Stein and Draculaura. Manny Taur *'Parents:' The Minotaur *'Age:' 16 *'Killer Style:' I'm a boo collar kind of monster, and it's really easy for me to get lost in the maze of fashion trends. I'm happiest when I'm in my jeans, t-shirt and boots. It's also pretty hard to find trendy clothes that fit me. *'Freaky Flaw:' I tend to break stuff, not usually on purpose, mind you, but you probably still wouldn't want to invite me to a tea party where you're planning on using your grandmonster's heirloom china. I also have a hard time putting my feelings into words. I'm much more of a 'show you that I like you' kind of monster rather than a 'tell you that I like you' one. * Pet: I like baby griffins cause they're so fuzzy, cute and playful. What? Just because I don't show my soft side doesn't mean it's not there. *'Favorite Activity:' I love playing and competing. Whether its football, casketball, SKRM or morguesheet-tombstone-guillotine, I'm always up for the challenge. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When monsters try to make me see red. It may be funny for them, but it's not for me. Also, stop asking me for directions. Just because I was born in a maze doesn't mean I can tell you the best way to get somewhere. *'Favorite Subject:' Physical Deaducation. I don't always have to worry about trying to be gentle. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Dead Languages. I have a hard enough time wanting to speak out loud in my own language. *'Favorite Color:' Grey - Love old black and white films, no red to distract me. *'Favorite Food:' Cornbread with lots of butter and honey. My mom makes it best. *'BFF's:' Heath Burns and Iris Clops Neighthan Rot *'Parents:' A zombie (father) and a unicorn (mother) *'Age:' 17 *'Killer Style:' I like spike details to match my horn and bold bright colors because they do a better job of camouflaging the results of my spills and clumsiness. Also, and I hope this doesn't come across as arrogaunt but I think my mane and tail look pretty clawesome. *'Freaky Flaw:' There is no hiding the fact that I am just flat-out clumsy and some days I think I could actually trip over the wind. If you need something dropped, spilled or broken. I'm definitely your manster. *'Pet:' As clumsy as I am, I think the only pet I'd trust myself with is a mastodon, and I hear they take up a lot of room. *'Favorite Activity:' I like hanging out with my beast friends. I know that doesn't sound adventurous or exciting, although it can be, but I'm a social monster and it's what I like to do. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When monsters make judgments about other monsters based only on what a monster looks like. It's not fright and I don't like it. *'Favorite Subject:' Monster Psychology. It's frightening how much you can learn about a subject if you love it. I want to help monsters heal on the inside. The wounds that take the longest to heal are often the ones we can't see. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Dance. I wish I had two left feet, I think it would improve my coordination. *'Favorite Color:' Primarily Red, Yellow, Blue *'Favorite Food:' Fried pickles and brain puffs--not at the same time because that would be nasty. *'BFF's:' Avea Trotter, Bonita Femur and Sirena Von Boo Sirena Von Boo *'Parents:' A Ghost (Father) and a Mermaid (Mother) *'Age:' 17 *'Killer Style:' I like to combine fashions from both sides of my scaritage, like intertwining strings of pearls with my chains. I mean if you're going to rattle around, you might as well be fashionable while you're doing so. *'Freaky Flaw:' I guess some monsters think I'm a bit of an air fin, but what I actually am is a daydreamer. I'm always floating away in my thoughts, on land or sea. *'Pet:' I dream about having a pet one day, but so far that dream has not come true. *'Favorite Activity:' I'm super curious, so I love to treasure hunt in the sea and go to antique stores on land. I love scaring up unique and special freaky findings. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' I hate being anchored to one spot. I'd much rather drift to wherever the tide takes me. *'Favorite Subject:' Archaeology. It's like a new adventure every day, because you never know what's going to wash up on the tide. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Sometimes my favourite subject one day is my least favourite the next day. Weird, huh? *'Favorite Color:' Periwinkle *'Favorite Food:' Seaweed sushi. It's so light and deadliciously tasty. *'BFF's:' Avea Trotter, Bonita Femur and Neighthan Rot Fusion profiles Clawvenus *'Fusion:' Clawdeen Wolf and Venus McFlytrap *'Parents:' Our roots stem from the Werewolf and the Plant Monster! *'Age:' Both of us are 15 and fabulous! *'Killer Fused Style:' Half of me is a fierce and confident fashionista. But the other half is no shrinking violet, either. *'Freaky Fused Flaw:' I sometimes sprout vines that can get tangled in my lustrously wolf-y leg hair, and my penchant for pollen is wreaking havoc on my monstrously sensitive nose. Achoo! *'Favorite Activity:' I love going to the Maul, because I'm going to be a fangtastic fashion entrepreneur someday. But Miss Ever-Grenn only wants to hike and camp outdoors. Sweating does howlfic things to my hair, but I don't mind a good workout. *'Biggest Pet Peeve: '''Monsters who trash the environment. Clawdeen is pretty peeved about having so many siblings, but the Wolf family seems to respect the Earth. Or at least the Moon. *'Favorite Food:' I have my usual craving for a rare steak, but thanks to my newfound outdoorsy nature, my steak is getting a little... sunbroiled. Cleolei *'Fusion:' Cleo de Nile and Toralei Stripe *'Parents:' I inherited my royal blood from the Mummy but it is being defiled by the not-so-pure breeding of the Werecat. CdN *'Age:' Cleo is ancient at 5,842 (give or take), so, to her, I must seem like a mere werekitty at 15. TS *'Killer Fused Style:' One of us purrfers to show her stripes au naturale, not covered by vintage wraps. If you get what I'm meowing. TS *'Freaky Fused Flaw:' I am a monster who is afraid of the dark, but one benefit of being with Toralei is I now have fangtastic night vision! CdN *'Favorite Activity:' I love a purrfect nap, but I haven't slept a wink since I've had Cleo's daydreams about Deuce in my head I'd rather have a furball than all this lovey-lovey-ness. TS *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When someone refuses to obey me, like when a certain cat with killer curiosity touches things she shouldn't. In science labs Where there are time teleporter and weird vortexes. Just as an example. CdN *'Favorite Food:' Anchovies. Fed to me one at a time the way her royalness likes her grapes. I think she's onto something there. TS Dracubecca *'Fusion: Draculaura and Robecca Steam *'''Parents: The honorable and distinguished gentlemonsters Count Dracula and A Mad Scienist. RS *'Age:' 1600 & 116, but we both look fab our ages! D *'Killer Fused Style:' A cheery blend of steam punk with splashes of pink, topped with a frilly umbrella - but it's toted just for agore-ableness. Since being fused I don't need any SPF 500 to be out in the sun! D *'Freaky Fused Flaw:' Being polite doesn't seem like much of a flaw, so I'm not complaining. My father always said, "good manners is the key to a well-oiled society." But it's challenging when 2 monsters always try to let the other go first. Neither of us goes, then we both go, and then we get stuck. Then there's lots of "I'm sorry" - "No, I'm sorry." That can go on for a while. RS *'Favorite Activity:' I love smiling, laughing, and encouraging my friends. But now I do that while performing scaredevil stunts and tricks with my rocket boots. So if you see me handing from a rafter in MH, expect a rallying, "Hang in there, ghoul!" D *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Being always late due to a malfunctioning internal clock was difficult enough. But now I can't see in the mirror, making my morning rush to get ready for school even more fraught with mishap. You should see my makeup! No, really you should. Because I can't. RS *'Favorite Food:' I'm a vegetarian, so only fruits and vegetables for me. But I've added some coal to my diet, because that's vegetarian and gets out gears going. I also enjoy a cup of ginger tea with an added iron boost. D Lagoonafire *'Fusion:' Lagoona Blue and Jinafire Long *'Parents:' The Sea Monster and Chinese Dragon. They actually have more in common than you might imagine. Monster-brothers from another monster-mother. At least that's how Lagoona put it. JL *'Age:' I'm 15 and my mate is also 15 - 15 hundred scales, that is! LB *'Killer Fused Style:' I like to creep out in my baggies, tank top and floppies, but my ghoulfriend likes to take traditional fashions and turn them fierce. I'm chill and she's all fire. LB *'Freaky Fused Flaw:' My hot temper has been known to set the occasional fire, and it's deadfully drying for Lagoona's complexion, which tends to not do well in the heat. JL *'Pet:' - *'Favorite Activity:' I love anything that involves water, and Jinafire loves calligraphy. She's worries that water, and ink don't go well together, but I have some squid friends who'd disagree. LB *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' My tail gets in the way sometimes, and now that we're fused together, it has a mind of its own! JL *'Favorite Food:' I'm a big sushi ghoul and Jinafire loves it covered in wasabi! The spicier the better. LB Notes *Madison Fear's profile is not attached to a doll, but was created in honor of the 2013/2014 creation and marketing of "We Are Monster High". Madison Fear is the Monster High version of its singer, Madison Beer. Category:Profiles Category:Monster High website